deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvaine Thorn
Lady Yvaine Rowena Antebellum '''(née '''Thorn), the Duchess of Florence and the Marchioness of Volterra, (b. 31 December, n.d. — 4 May, n.d.) was a pure-blood witch of the House of Thorn by birth and the House of Antebellum by marriage. She was the eldest child of Kristian and Pandora Thorn, the first of five, excluding her illegitimate half-sister. Yvaine went on to marry the Duke of Florence, Filip Antebellum, with whom she had her only son, Louis. Yvaine was sorted into the Slytherin house upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she performed with great excellence and astute skill in various areas of magic, predominantly charms. She was the Head of the Charms Club and was also a Prefect of the Slytherin house, with whom she was a member alongside several of her other siblings. Yvaine met her husband, Filip, at Hogwarts, due to his being a member of the Slytherin house also. As an adult, Yvaine took on no major profession of her own. Marrying a powerful duke, on par with her own inherited wealth seemed sustainable enough to live upon. Therefore, she raised her son and acted as a socialite and noblewoman within Italian society. Though, in many ways, Yvaine was the de facto ''head of the Antebellum Empire and the Sicilian Wizard-Mafia, ruling greatly alongside her husband, Filip. Yvaine was a moderately powerful witch, with an average ability in different fields of magic, though her skills laid mainly within the field of charms. However, Yvaine was a devout half-breed and chose to exacerbate her status as such, believing it should not have been a secret from the world. Although she never acted publically on it, not only to protect herself but her family also, she was still a powerful mermaid with no inherited gifts. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Yvaine's beauty was equalled by her cleverness, which she had in abundance. A true protégée of her mother, she was a gifted manipulator who knew how to manoeuver her way in magical and muggle politics. Yvaine's strength was in her ability to win the minds and loyalties in those around her. She demonstrated her formidable skill in her charity work to win over the people of Sicily during the conflict of Filip marrying a British noble opposed to a fellow Italian. Yvaine was reputable for her wicked sharp-tongued comments and her wit and intellect, comparable to her mother, and possessed the tact and politeness many of her siblings lacked. She was capable of exuding the correct behaviour and courtesies expected of a noblewoman and developed many different facades that depended on who she was trying to manipulate. In spite of this, she was genuinely good-hearted and never acted to further her own gain. Yvaine had relatively fair relationships with her siblings, though as the favourite child of her parents and evidently being the most powerful and successful amongst them all, was envied greatly and at times, disliked by her siblings. Yvaine was known for her interference in their adult lives to better the reputation of the House of Thorn, and by extension, her own House of Antebellum. She argued greatly with her younger siblings, Savannah and Niklaus, as they challenged Yvaine often, though Yvaine only ever truly showed dislike and disdain for her half-sister, Seraphine, likely due to her not being of pure blood or of half-breed status, like her other sisters. Yvaine did, however, share a great bond with her mother, being the favourite child and shared her acuity for manipulation and political manoeuvring. Though she had developed many facades in order to sway the opinions of others in her favour, she was extremely loyal to both of her families and went to great lengths to protect them. Her intelligence was also greatly shown in her fluency of several languages that she and her siblings had perfected at young ages, including English, Italian, Spanish, French, Bulgarian and Latin, though she was also familiar with the Russian and German languages. Yvaine, by extension, showed an incomparable deal of love for her husband, Filip, who she at times, praised for his power and decadence as a Catholic noble and Duke, describing him as the ''"most powerful man in Italy." ''She developed strong bonds with her son and granddaughters, sharing the same political expedience that she had been taught by her own mother. Although Filip himself was a man of many talents and intelligence, it should be noted that Yvaine was in many ways, the ''de facto head of both the Antebellum Empire and the Sicilian Wizard-Mafia. Although she spent her adulthood mainly raising their son, Louis, and behaving as a socialite and philanthropist across Italy, her power and influence went afar across Italy and Europe. During the time of her marriage to Filip, the House of Antebellum was at a greater deal of wealth and power than her house of birth, which likely influenced her pride for her husband and family's status that she later impeded onto her family, most specifically, her siblings. Pandora's love for Yvaine often clouded her judgement that in fact, Yvaine was essentially manipulating the House of Thorn for the benefit of their reputation, though by extension, the power, and status of the House of Antebellum. She did state, however, that her intentions had never been to harm her family or upset them, but she merely wished to please her husband. Filip, however, was noted as being besotted with Yvaine from the minute they were acquainted, that was evident as he never remarried following Yvaine's death out of the thought he could never love someone as much again. As a woman of the Catholic faith and of two powerful family households, Yvaine was an extremely proud woman and showed great dignity and modesty. She was a proud half-breed, and believed in the right to be free of the repercussions of government, and was quick to recognise the prejudice that lingered around the evident differences of the Thorn family. However, in spite of this acknowledgement, Yvaine never used her power and influence to better the situation she so proudly spoke of and was shown nothing indifference of the respect she was shown in life, following her death. Magical abilities and skills * Amphibious transformation: Yvaine, as a half-breed of mermaid and human, was able to transform between an ordinary human appearance and that of a mermaid appearance, by undergoing a quick metamorphosis. Providing that she remained adequately hydrated and returned to the water occasionally, Yvaine was perfectly within her ability to live on land for extensive amounts of time. * Aquatic habitation: Yvaine was able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encountered, including enduring high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. * Enhanced strength,' speed',' '''and' agility': In water, Yvaine's powerful and streamlined tail allowed her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace, and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Mermaids as a species were noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. She was also extremely agile and flexible both in water and on land, giving her great flexibility in her overall movement. She also possessed an enhanced form of physical strength, that allowed her to overpower much larger beings. * '''Underwater protection': Yvaine was also granted the ability to bestow a gift of underwater protection onto an individual by kissing them, that in turn, gave them the ability to breathe underwater for the duration they remained beneath it. Upon returning to the surface, the enchantment would be broken. * Non-verbal '''and '''wandless magic: * Transfiguration: * Charms: * Dark Charms: * Herbology: * History of Magic: * Apparition: * Arithmancy: * Study of Ancient Runes: * Defence Against the Dark Arts: * Dark Arts: * Potioneer: * Astronomy: * Logical thinking '''and '''intelligence: * Leadership skills: * Political skills: * Multilinguist: Possessions * Ginko wood wand: Yvaine's first and only wand, in which she purchased at the age of eleven, was a 13" ginko wood wand with a fwooper feather core. She used the wand throughout her Hogwarts education and right into her adulthood, until the time of her death. The wand was buried with Yvaine and rests with her now. * Circe: * Diana: Relationships Family Parents Yves-Thierry Thorn Veronica Thorn Savannah Thorn Niklaus Thorn Seraphine Finnigan Filip Antebellum Louis Antebellum Etymology Yvaine 'is a name of Scottish origin, with a meaning of ''evening star. It could potentially derive from Arthurian legend, where a male 'Yvain' was a Knight of the Round Table. Her middle name, '''Rowena, is of Welsh origin that defines famous friend. It is possibly a Latinized form of a Germanic name derived from the elements hrod "fame" and wynn "joy". The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Third Generation Category:Charms Club Category:Dark Magic Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Half-breeds Category:House of Antebellum Category:House of Thorn Category:Married Individuals Category:Mermaids Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Nobility Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherin Category:Underage Magic Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Walker family Category:Wizard-mafia